Leather Jacket
by MaybeWeAre
Summary: Another kinkmeme prompt: Somehow Aurora ends up coming back to Storybrooke with Emma and Snow. She's still wearing Emma's jacket. Cue jealous/possessive Regina.


It was all Regina could do to feign indifference when she saw them. She was supposed to look relieved or something, but it's been too long without Emma and all she wanted to do was get her alone. The blonde stood back up after hugging Henry, and Regina took a moment to admire her from a distance. She wasn't wearing that stupid jacket for once, and her black tank top fit snugly around her curves and showed off the defined muscles of her arms. She looked tired, and that's just how Regina liked her – helpless, overpowered. If they could just get rid of Henry for an hour or something… but Snow and Charming looked just as desperate to get into bed together, and they were edging away from the group.

Regina looked at the others, the two additional women who had for some reason come along, and she recognized one of them. Aurora. Wasn't that girl supposed to be dead or something? Regina couldn't help smirking at the little tiara she insisted on wearing, but her smile faded at the sight of Emma's leather jacket. Aurora was wearing it over her gown, only her fingertips protruding from the long sleeves, and Regina saw her glance down at it from time to time like Henry's babysitter after her football player boyfriend handed over his varsity jacket.

"Sheriff Swan," Regina barked. "I need to speak with you." When Henry and Aurora moved to follow the blonde, she fixed the princess with a glare. "Alone."

Emma followed her down the hall to the all but packed up office. "Missed me?" she teased.

Regina closed the door behind them. "Well, some people can't fulfill their needs without their girlfriend." She looked pointedly at Emma, who laughed.

"What exactly do you think I was doing over there? I was with my mom, who also happens to be Mary Margaret. Two people I don't particularly care to sleep with." Emma folded her arms.

Regina hardly even heard what she said. All she could see was the smile she wanted to wipe off Emma's face and the way her muscles flexed when she moved her arms. She slammed Emma back against the wall, pinning the blonde. Emma's look of shock quickly turned to arousal, but Regina avoided her attempts at a kiss, instead leaning close to Emma's ear. "And Aurora? Did you care to sleep with her?"

"Have you completely lost your mind?" Emma asked.

Regina pressed herself closer, slipping a knee between Emma's legs. "Yes," she hissed. "If you were with her I will lose it like you've never seen."

"I never touched her, Regina."

"Then why is she wearing your jacket?"

"She was cold? It's not like we're going steady or something." Emma laughed, and Regina silenced her with a bruising kiss. The mayor had found herself much stronger since regaining some of her power, but she was still surprised that she managed to rip Emma's shirt with her bare hands. Emma was, too, gasping for air when Regina broke the kiss to pull the blonde's bra up over her head.

"You're mine," Regina growled. She pinned Emma's hands up above her head, and then reached down to fight with the button on the blonde's jeans. If Emma had a response, Regina never heard it, working her hand underneath Emma's panties and slamming into her. The blonde looked at her, mouth open, before shutting her eyes.

Regina pumped her fingers in and out relentlessly, pressing more kisses to Emma's lips, which Emma was too distracted to reciprocate. She bit down on the blonde's lower lip almost hard enough to draw blood and then trailed nips along her throat. She wanted to mark Emma, to claim her, so she sucked and bit at the pale skin hard enough to bruise. Emma let out a series of breathy cries, her hips rising from the wall to meet Regina's thrusts.

"No one can do what I can," Regina said, working her fingers harder and deeper. "You're mine."

"Yes," Emma whimpered, arching against the wall.

"You belong to me."

At that, Regina felt Emma tighten around her fingers. The blonde let out a hoarse moan and came with a shudder. Regina kept stroking gently, letting go of Emma's wrists and catching her around the waist when her legs threatened to give way. She withdrew from Emma's jeans after a moment, guiding the exhausted girl to the nearest chair. She sat on the armrest, crossing her legs beneath her tight skirt and watching Emma regain her composure.

The blonde finally looked up at her. "You're insane, you know that?"

"You seemed to enjoy it." Regina brought her wet fingers up to her lips and ran her tongue over them, never breaking eye contact.

"You can have all my jackets," Emma replied. "Even the red one."

"I'm pretty sexy in red."

"You're pretty sexy in nothing." Emma reached up and began undoing the buttons of Regina's blouse, smiling when she revealed a lacy red bra. "But red is nice."

Regina stood up, finishing with her shirt and then slipping out of her skirt while she walked to the desk. When she turned over her keys to the office, she'd have to give up this desk, the one she and Emma had made use of so many times. For now, it was still hers, and she sat on the edge in just her red undergarments and heels.

Emma approached the desk, her eyes drinking in Regina's body. She spread Regina's knees enough to stand between them. She pressed the brunette onto her back, leaning over her and running her nails down Regina's sides. "How could I look at another woman when I've got all this?" Emma kissed Regina's smirk away, then sank down on her knees beside the desk, disappearing from view. Just when Regina was beginning to prop herself up to see where the blonde had gotten to, she felt Emma pull her thong to the side and delve her tongue into the wet beneath.

"Oh," Regina murmured, letting herself fall back as Emma probed. Then there were fingers, too, deep inside her, and she closed her eyes, letting the pleasure carry her away. Each sweep of Emma's tongue, each thrust of fingers, timed perfectly to keep her constantly off guard, brought Regina closer to the edge. Regina usually tried so hard to keep her composure, but she couldn't help writhing on the desk. Her orgasm left her lightheaded, fighting for breath.

Emma rose up over her again and kissed Regina, who moaned at her taste on Emma's wet lips. "I could never want anyone but you," the blonde promised, resting her head on Regina's chest.

Regina kissed the top of Emma's head, circling her arms around the blonde. "I should have known that."

"But it's so hot when you're jealous." Emma stood up, pulling Regina with her. "I'll make sure to stare at Aurora all the time so we can do this again."

Regina grinned, leaning forward until her lips brushed Emma's ear. "Slut," she whispered emphatically.

When Regina and Emma emerged from the office, Mulan knew something was up. Emma had changed from her destroyed tank top into a spare shirt Regina kept in the office in case of coffee spills. And Regina, who was usually so meticulous, had her eye makeup runny from sweat and her lipstick slightly smeared. As they walked by, Mulan noted a bruise that was just beginning to show on Emma's neck.

"Told you," Mulan whispered to Aurora. Aurora blushed and shook her head, but she still pulled a gold coin out of her purse and pressed it into Mulan's hand.


End file.
